L'histoire commence
by 2manga22
Summary: je serais incapable de vous faire un résumer correcte donc juste venez lire vous serez pas déçu


attention très important cet fics n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie, je lui communiquerai tous vos commentaire alors n'hésitez pas

sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre Premier : L'histoire commence...

Mode d'emploi :

Ne pas prendre au sérieux

Retomber en enfance quand vous aimiez les trucs niais

Refermer le mode d'emploi pour que les bulles ne s'échappent pas

Aller écouter le prélude no 2 de Villa Lobos

Il était deux fois, dans une contré lointaine, un petit village qui n'avait qu'un seul habitant. Il se disait samouraï. Mais un jour des inconnus vinrent taguer la mairie (qui était sa maison), le message était:  
" on va t'attaquer, nous, on est des vrais samouraïs! ". Comme ce villageois était un peu mitto, il y a cru. Il se rendit donc au QG des ninjas pour quérir de l'aide. Il fut reçu en tant que client (pas en tant que cuisinier; on s'en doute!). Il arriva dans la Grand Salle du Superbus Magnificus Gérantus des Ninjatus.

sarutobi: Alors c'est toi le nouveau client?  
Samouraï: c'est cela.  
Sarutobi: bon, bas qui es-tu, que veux-tu, les renseignements basiques quoi.  
Samouraï: je voudrais être discret alors je ne révèlerais pas mon nom. Je viens d'un petit village...  
sarutobi: abrège  
samouraï: je voudrais vous louer des ninjas pour disons...1...2...3 mois  
sarutobi: combien?  
samouraï: oh, euh, une trentaine (il faut voir grand dans la vie!)  
sarutobi: (bon je vais lui trouver vite fait quelques nazes; je ne vais pas lui donner des forts franchement il croit vraiment qu'il va se faire attaquer?) Je cherche ne vous inquiéter pas (bon Konoha, un vrai nid de merde). Vous savez c'est difficile de choisir parmi tous ces prodiges (je devrais dire ces ratés) Op Op et Op. Je vous ai fabriqué une équipe homogène, ils s'entendent tous bien normalement! La plus part sont de Konoha sauf 3 de Suna. Cela vous convient-il?  
samouraï: parfait! Je vous paye en quoi?  
sarutobi: comme ça vous arrange.  
samouraï: sushi?^_^  
sarutobi: CALCULETTE!  
calculetteman: moui monsieur.  
Sarutobi: 30 ninjas pour 3 mois en sushi! Approche toi -il lui dit dans l'oreille-(fait lui le prix groupe de sous-merdes.)  
calculetteman: entendu monsieur, tic tic tic -bruit de la calculette-ça vous fera 4528 sushis!  
Samouraï: -"  
sarutobi: je vous raccompagne à la sortie; nous vous enverrons les ninjas sur place! (livrés en bento !)  
Samouraï: juste une chose; combien de personne vivent ici, avec un si grand palais vous devez avoir une grande famille!  
sarutobi: oui, alors bien sûr il y a moi, mes féraris, les domestiques et ma...femme.  
samouraï: pourquoi vous mettez votre femme en dernier?  
sarutobi: je t'en pose des questions moi! déguerpis d'ici!  
Samouraï: méchant.

Quelques jours plus tard; les ninjas furent envoyés à Ikustaka - le village du samouraï. Pourtant quand les petits ninjas de Konoha et de Suna arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le village; disons; un peu trop animé. En effet il y avait plus qu'un seul samouraï. Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine.

Sakura: Eh bas dit donc, c'est la mégalopole ici!  
Karin: c'est claire  
toutes les filles: on t'a pas sonnée toi!  
Karin: oh c'est bon! J'la ferme!  
Naruto: -il parle à Shino- pauvre karin, elle s'en prend vraiment plein la gueule! Tu ne trouves pas Shino?  
Shino: ...j'm'en branle.  
Naruto: - "  
saï: oh! Regarder!  
Tous: quoi!?  
Saï: c'est un oiseau!  
Ino: c'est vrai; il est magnifique!  
Kankuro: (mais dans quelle bande d'idiots je suis tombé! - il est désespéré-)  
Kiba: ça devient craignos!  
Lee: j'adore cette ambiance, on va bien s'amuser!  
Témari: t'es bien le seul.

Les petits ninjas se rendirent à la mairie.

Jiraiya: wesh, il ne sait pas taguer celui qui a fait ça! Moi de mon temps on SAVAIT taguer!  
Naruto: parfaitement d'accord, c'est rien que des branleurs!  
Sasuke: si c'était des branleurs, des fouteurs de merde, des merdeux, des p'tites lopettes, des...raaaaa; on nous aurait pas envoyés en mission baka  
tous: - "  
Sasuke: quoi?  
Karin: tu parles vraiment comme un débile attardé.  
Tous: TA GUEULE!  
Karin: oh c'est bon! J'la ferme!  
Gaara: tu radote. Ça fait deux fois que tu dis " oh c'est bon! J'la ferme!" - il prend la voix débile de karin quand elle dit ça-  
tous: hahahahahahaha (on ne commentera pas les onomatopées ok)

Soudain quelqu'un arriva auprès des ninjas.

Samouraï: Bonjours la compagnie, alors c'est vous les ninjas de Konoha?  
Gaara/kankuro/Témari: et de Suna!  
Samouraï: ok, ok -il dévisage tous les ninjas- bon comme vous n'êtes pas du coin je vais vous expliquer 2,3 choses. Premièrement: n'utiliser plus vos jutsus dévastateur, même contre un ennemis, nous allons, avec mes amis...  
Néji: parce que t'as des amis?!  
Tenten: oh Néji-kun ce n'était pas gentil!  
Samouraï: bon, mes amis et moi allons donc vous apprendre à être samouraï!  
Sakura: et bas ce n'est pas gagné!  
Naruto: tu insinues quoi en disant ça?!  
Sakura: oh rien, rien...  
samouraï: deuxièmement comme vous pouvez le voir ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de bâtiments - en réalité il n'y a que la mairie et une autre petite cabane- j'aurais donc besoins de toutes vos forces pour ériger de nouveaux bâtiments car vous êtes très nombreux.  
Hinata: et le troisièmement  
samouraï: c'est au boulot!  
Yamato: attends je vais le faire, ça ira plus vite;  
samouraï: faire quoi?  
Kurénai: vous allez voir Yamato est un as en la matière!

Tous regardèrent Yamato qui construisait, avec un jutsu de bois de nouveaux bâtiments.

Yamato: Et des chambres! Et une cantine! Et des sanitaires!  
Sasuke: il a l'air de s'éclater.  
Karin: j'avoue!  
Tous: putain, tu ne peux pas la fermer!  
Samouraï: mais qu'est que vous avez contre cette pauvre kunoichi!  
Naruto: elle m'a volé mon ramen une fois  
Sakura: elle m'a regardé de travers  
Lee: elle m'a tiré les sourcils  
Gai: elle a tiré les sourcils de Lee!  
Sasuke: elle m'a dragué  
saï: elle a dit que je dessinai mal  
Ino: elle a écrasé une de mes pâquerettes  
Néji: elle m'a dit que je devrais me couper les cheveux  
Chouji: elle m'a dit que j'étais gros !  
Hinata: elle m'a dit que je servais a rien  
Shikamaru: elle m'a rien fait  
et ainsi de suite...

Tout à coups, Orochimaru se dirige vers karin.

Orochimaru: ils ne sont vraiment pas gentils avec toi! Tu ne voudrais pas renter à Konoha?  
Karin: oui il commence à me taper sur le système!  
Orochimaru: allez, on rentre à Konoha!  
Tsunade: OROCHIMARU! où est ce que tu t'en vas!  
Orochimaru: euh... je ... je ramène karin à Konoha, ça ne se voit pas!?  
Truande: dis plutôt que c'est toi qui veux rentrer à Konoha pour te casser de cette mission!  
Orochimaru: si tu veux. -Orochimaru part en courant et Truande le poursuit-  
Truande: Orochimaru! Reviens ici!  
Orochimaru: nannnnnnnnnnnnnn!


End file.
